1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ferroelectric memory devices.
2. Related Art
A data storage device is disclosed in JP-A-2002-133857, for example. In this data storage device, the data stored in the memory cells is read out by transferring the charge, which has been accumulated in the memory cell in accordance with the data, to a charge accumulation means and amplifying the voltage generated by the charge accumulated in the charge accumulation means.
However, in this data storage device, a considerable amount of circuitry is required for the charge transfer means and the like and it is very difficult to arrange the large number of read-out circuits, so that there is the problem that the number of bits that can be read out simultaneously is limited.